


Crazy Love

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Crate Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Crate cheats on Wumpa again?





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think and leave your suggestions as to other pairings I should do.

As Crate lies down, Papu Papu enters. Papu says “Papu here for Papu’s love”. Crate says “Come closer” as Crate proceeded to grab the lubricant. Papu shouts “Papu loves it when Papu makes love to you”. Crate says “I know you do.” As Crate proceeded to put lubricant. Papu Papu pulls Crate closer, Wumpa Fruit walks in and shouted “Crate,How could you do something like this to me? I’m never cumming inside you again”. Then Cortex enters and says “AAAAAAAAH! Papu Papu, How could you do this to me? Why must you always muck in my mud?”. Cortex cries “...This is not fair.” And leaves. Papu Papu follows after Cortex while shouting “Papu, Sorry. Papu, never do again.”. Crate says “I’m sorry, please forgive me” then Wumpa Fruit says “I forgive you, just as long as you don’t cheat on me again.” then leaves.


End file.
